Gita Nostalgia
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: "Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar. Rambutnya sehitam papan tulis." Bagi Harry James Potter, nada tersebut bukan sekedar gita cinta biasa melainkan bukti hakiki baktinya sebagai seorang suami. (Cerita seribu kata untuk A 1000 Gifts for Harry)


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_"Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar. Dia sungguh luar biasa. Pahlawan yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."_

Harry James Potter, Auror kebanggaan Kementerian Sihir Inggris tersenyum lebar saat mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan istrinya.

Ya, melodi kenangan itu.

Gita cinta yang diciptakan Ginny saat mereka bersekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, puluhan tahun silam.

Merapikan kemeja polonya, Harry melirik kalender di atas nakas. Manik hijau cemerlangnya bersinar senang saat menangkap tanggal yang dilingkari gambar hati merah muda.

31 Juli...

Hari ulang tahunnya.

Hari spesial yang tahun ini bakal berbeda dari biasanya.

Memang, tak seperti tahun sebelumnya, kali ini Harry bisa merayakan hari kelahirannya itu bersama dengan istrinya.

Semua itu tak lepas dari perjuangan Ginny melobi Kepala Departemen Auror, Gowain Robards untuk memberikan izin cuti di tanggal terakhir bulan ketujuh tersebut.

"Aku punya hadiah rahasia yang harus diberikan tepat di hari ulang tahunmu," seru Ginny sumringah, mengacungkan surat cuti yang ditandatangani Robards. Melihat antusiasme itu, Harry hanya menyeringai kecil sebelum membenamkan tubuh ramping istrinya di dalam pelukannya.

Mengancingkan ritsleting celana _khaki_-nya, Harry melangkah keluar kamar tidur. Setibanya di ruang makan merangkap dapur, tenggorokan Harry tercekat saat melihat siluet langsing istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

Ya Tuhan, Harry berbisik dalam hatinya, mensyukuri sekaligus mengagumi berkah tak terhingga yang direngkuhnya.

Pagi ini, Ginny tampak cantik mempesona. Memakai gaun musim panas biru langit, rambut merah panjangnya berkilau ditimpa mentari yang menerobos sulur jendela.

Ginny yang sadar dirinya diamati meniupkan ciuman jauh dari balik bahunya. Membalas kecupan Ginny dengan kedipan mesra, Harry duduk di bangku kayu ek berpelitur mengkilap.

Mengawasi Ginny yang tengah mengguyur sesuatu berwarna hijau pekat dengan sari lemon, Harry menghirup kopi pahitnya. Menyesap seteguk, Harry mengambil tumpukan kado yang bersarang di samping kanannya.

Di posisi paling atas, bertengger gulungan superbesar dari Ronald Weasley. Sobat sekaligus kakak iparnya yang tengah berkibar di industri perfilman Muggle, Hollywood.

Setengah berharap bakal ketiban permadani ukuran Olimpiade, Harry tergelak saat gulungan tersebut berhasil dibukanya. Alih-alih karpet terbang, gulungan tersebut rupanya poster raksasa bergambar wajah Ron. Di dekat tanda tangannya, tertera huruf kapital berbunyi seperti ini.

"ROONIL WAZLIB, WAJAH BARU JAMES BOND OO7."

Menyumpal kikik gelinya, Harry mengingat sindiran Hermione yang diucapkan beberapa bulan lampau.

"Ron jadi agen mata-mata nol nol tujuh? Oh seriuslah. Ia lebih cocok jadi bintang iklan puyer bintang tujuh kali," begitulah cemoohan Hermione saat mengetahui Ron terjun ke dunia film dengan memakai nama panggung Roonil Wazlib.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hermione, teman sok ngebosnya itu seperti biasa mengirimkan buku setebal beton bendungan. Di saat Harry membolak-balik buku _Auror Hebat Dari Masa ke Masa Itu_, selembar gambar USG empat dimensi mencuat dari halaman paling tengah.

Merengut, Harry mencermati foto pergerakan bayi yang pastilah dikirimkan suami Hermione.

Draco Malfoy.

Pirang platina sok keren yang sialnya menjadi rekan seperjuangannya di Departemen Auror.

Harry yakin partner kerjanya itu sengaja menyisipkan gambar USG itu untuk membuktikan kejantanannya. Atau seperti bahasa yang selalu diutarakan Malfoy, 'keberhasilannya dalam menabur benih kehidupan.'

"Sialan kau, Malfoy. Tapi kau pasti gigit jari selepas hari ini," gerutu Harry kecut, cemberut saat bayi di gambar tersebut mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya.

"Harry. Aaa..." Ginny mendadak menyumpalkan segumpal benda hijau ke mulut Harry yang ternganga kaget.

"Ginny, ini apa?" gumam Harry, mengangkat benda yang terjepit di bilah giginya. Saat menyadari kalau spesimen tersebut merupakan sepasang kaki kodok hijau segar yang menendang-nendang antusias, muka tampan Harry langsung mencium bumi dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Mengerjapkan mata kaburnya, Harry mendengar dengung percakapan yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Suara heran Hermione, isak kering Ginny dan ejekan dingin Malfoy.

"Kau tahu Harry itu alergi kodok. Kenapa kau paksa dia makan acar kodok?" gugat Hermione, tak sadar kalau target penggosipan mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Pasti ia kebelet jadi janda supaya bisa mencari suami baru yang lebih perkasa dari Potter," Malfoy berkotek lancang, sengaja memanasi situasi dengan asumsi sableng yang diraciknya.

"Dasar musang bule botak," umpat Harry, mencomot kacamatanya yang tersampir di dekat kalender duduk.

"Dasar jidat jenong pitak."

"Oh sudahlah kalian semua," Hermione dan Ginny melerai perselisihan dua pejantan tangguh yang masih ribut mengeluarkan jurus ledekan andalan mereka.

"Ayo Draco, kita pergi dari sini. Harry butuh istirahat," desak Hermione, tersenyum merajuk saat suaminya membungkuk dan menciumi perut buncitnya.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Lagipula, aku tak ingin telinga ningrat Scorpius congek mendengar kata-kata kotor Potter," desah Malfoy puas, mengusap dan mengecup perut Hermione dengan kasih sayang nyata.

Sepeninggal pasangan yang dinobatkan sebagai _Sejoli Terhot Abad Milenium_ versi tabloid _The Quibbler_ itu, Harry menatap istrinya yang bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Harry, maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau kodok itu beracun," rengek Ginny, terdiam saat telunjuk Harry menempel di bibirnya.

"Jangan sedih Gin. Tak baik untuk bayi kita," ujar Harry lembut, menempelkan tangannya di perut istrinya yang masih rata.

Merangkul erat istrinya yang membelalak terkejut karena kado rahasianya terbongkar, Harry menggumamkan kata-kata penghiburannya.

"Tak apa-apa kalau aku sesekali menyantap racun. Hitung-hitung ilmu kebal," jelas Harry, mengernyit ketika wajah prihatin Ginny berubah malu-malu kucing.

"Bukan sesekali, Harry. Untuk sembilan bulan ke depan, aku ingin kau memakan acar kodok buatanku," ulas Ginny, menyalahkan sindrom ngidam yang dialaminya.

Wajah Harry kembali sehijau acar kodok mendengar penuturan tersebut. Dan, untuk kedua kalinya hari itu, tubuh tegap _birthday boy_ kita kembali tersungkur menemui bumi.

**Setahun beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Harry James Potter, Kepala Departemen Auror tersenyum menatap istrinya yang tengah merajut di kursi goyang. Di sebelahnya, putra pertama mereka, James Sirius Potter asyik melompat-lompat tak tentu arah. Persis seperti balita kodok yang banyak bertebaran di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Cengiran Harry karena bisa bersua dengan istrinya setelah terpisah seminggu akibat dinas luar terhenti ketika lantunan nada familiar meresap ke kupingnya.

_"Rambutnya sehitam papan tulis. Dia sungguh luar biasa. Pahlawan yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan."_

Astaga.

Lagu itu lagi.

Melodi ngidam Ginny.

Ketakutan Harry terbukti ketika Ginny mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjuk papan tulis yang baru Harry sadari terpasang di dekat dinding, Ginny mendesah malu-malu sembari mengelus perutnya. Perut rata yang Harry tahu sudah diisi oleh calon anak kedua mereka.

"Oh Harry. Untuk sembilan bulan ke depan aku ingin kau setiap pagi dan petang menciumi papan tulis itu."

**TAMAT**


End file.
